Still Steppin' Up
by Blake Summers
Summary: Tyler is getting ready to start at MSA, and embark on his own journey of getting a job offer from a dance company. What will a new semester hold in store for him, Nora, Lucy, Miles, and others? Chapter 2 up: a visit from an unexpected guest...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Tyler clicked his tongue lightly to a beat that he was playing through in his head. He had been sitting in the office of his public school for nearly thirty minutes. Any person passing by the office would look through the glass windows and see Tyler in his baggy jeans, baggier Eckō shirt, and straight billed black cap, and assume he was there for some kind of disciplinary action. In truth, he was awaiting his transcripts. It had only been three days since Principal Gordon had invited him to join the Maryland School of the Arts. An invitation no one saw coming, since he had aided in vandalizing it four months earlier.

"Tyler Gage?" said a heavy-set woman leaving the printing room.

Tyler stood up, standing a good foot and a half taller than the woman in front of him, "Yes ma'am, that's me."

She handed him his transcripts, "Sorry to hear that you're leaving us, but good luck at your new school."

"Thanks ma'am," he said as he took his transcripts and began to walk out of the office.

"If I may ask," she began, "where are you going?"

Tyler turned around and gave her a cock-sided grin, "I'm goin' to dance school." He then turned and left the office, smiling as he caught a glimpse of her confused expression.

XXXX

"I can't believe it!"

Nora and Lucy sat at a corner street diner not far from the arts school. As seniors, they got the privilege of going out for lunch everyday rather than eating in the cafeteria at school. Nora was especially giddy, because later that day Tyler would be stepping up the stairs of the school to hand his transcripts over to Principal Gordon. Then all it would take is a week of finals and Christmas break and she and Tyler would be attending the same school for the final semester of their senior year.

"You really are happy, girl, aren't you?" Lucy took a sip of her soda.

Nora smiled ear to ear, "Yes, I don't know why, I just am. It's nice having your guy with you almost all day. Plus, I'm probably going to end up being one of his teachers."

"I hope you don't get tired of Tyler being around all the time. Ya'll spend enough time together as it is." Lucy flagged down their waitress for their check.

"Did I get tired of Brett being around all the time?" Nora asked.

"No," Lucy rolled her eyes, "unfortunately for both of us."

Nora laughed, "Well I've got Tyler and you've got Miles, so it looks like we're all good."

Lucy nodded as she laid a twenty down on the table, "We sure are, baby, and I'm OH SO GOOD!"

Nora looked around as people glanced in their direction as Lucy raised her voice during her last few words, and then did a little two step right outside of the diner. Lucy stopped and laughed at Nora's expression.

"What? I can't be in a good mood too?"

XXXX

Tyler was a little startled when Nora jumped on his back from behind. He had exited Principal Gordon's office no more than a minute before she had appeared.

"Hey sexy," she whispered in his ear. She then jumped off his back.

"What's up, baby?" he grabbed her and pulled her into a vacant classroom. He leaned down to kiss her, and then pulled back to flash a piece of paper at his girlfriend.

"A class schedule?" Nora questioned as she read it, "Hmm, it looks like Nora Clarke is teaching two of your classes, Advanced Foundations in Ballet and Choreography 1."

Tyler nodded, "You know anything about her, I heard she could be a real bitch."

Nora eyed him and punched his chest.

"Ow," he laughed, "and she abuse her students too?'

Nora read the rest of his schedule, "You've only got one academic class?"

Tyler nodded, "I'm a slacker, I never said I'm stupid."

Nora scoffed, "That's not what I meant. You're going to be beat before you go home everyday. You've got four dance classes and only one academic class. Not to mention what you're going to be involved in after school."

"After school?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah," Nora pushed him into a chair and she sat in his lap, "Principal Gordon's going to make you do a show for the spring senior exit showcase. You've already got representatives from dance companies interested, now you've just got to hook them."

"So I'm gonna be doin' what you were doin' all semester?"

Nora leaned down kissed him, "Yes." She trailed her kisses down his neck and then back up to his ear. She then whispered, "But I hear that one of your teachers will be more than willing to help you out."

Tyler pulled back and looked at Nora, "You mean that bitch that hits people?"

Nora laughed and hit Tyler, a little harder then she needed to.

XXXX

Author's Note: I know this was a short first chapter, but what do you think? Give me feedback, I love it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: WOW! Thanks for all of your feedback. You guys rock, just thought I'd let you know.

_Chapter Two_

Monday had flown by in a blur of paperwork for Tyler, and the last four days of the semester held nothing but studying and examinations for every teenager who actually cared about school. So Tyler was more than happy to receive an invitation from Nora, Lucy, and Miles to attend another concert out at _Del Mar_, the club beside the pier that Lucy and her ex-boyfriend Colin had played at a month or so before.

Friday afternoon, after Lucy yanked Nora out of Tyler's grasp shortly after MSA let out, giving him a cute wave as they left, Tyler tucked his hands in his jeans' pockets and headed out to meet Mac at the basketball courts. They were picking up their weekly smack-down with the Winston brothers, seeing as how it ended after Skinny died.

Tyler did not get to the courts until Mac and the Winston brothers were already warming up. Fortunately, Mac was talking enough trash to stand for the both of them.

"Whoa," Tyler hollered as he jogged up to three of them, "ya'll starting the game without me?"

"Yo Ty," Mac grinned as he slapped Tyler's hand, "it's about time you showed up bro, the Winston's were starting to get scared."

"Yeah whatever man," Shawn Winston, the older of the two brothers said, "I ain't got to worry about no cat who's going to art school."

Tyler shrugged, "Maybe not me, but you should about the guy who just got put up as a starter for the school basketball team next semester." He pointed to Mac.

Mac nodded, "I don't like to brag." He patted his chest, "Actually I love to, and I'll be able to more when ya'll loose this game." Mac charged on Ray-Jay Winston, the younger brother, and stole the ball from his hand. With that, the game began.

XXXX

Nora slapped her hands together as she ducked down from a double spin. She threw her hands over her head, dragging them quickly down her sides and rotating her hips to the sound of Miles' mix blaring over _Del Mar_'s loudspeakers. As Miles, Lucy, and the back-up singers ran through their show for the night, Nora occupied her time by running through random dance moves and techniques.

Once the song ended Nora was slightly sweating. She raised her hands up and clapped for her friends. Miles gave his usual shy smile, and Lucy nodded as if she knew she deserved the applause. It was that kind of fake conceitedness that gave Lucy most of her character. She was extremely talented but also humble in her own respect, a quality that would make sure she went far in her career.

"Now," Lucy said into the microphone, it squeaking a bit in response her non-singing words, "I think that Nora should walk her little booty out of this club and onto taller and manlier things."

Nora shook her head, "He's hanging out with his friends this afternoon, and I do have a life outside of him, you know?"

Lucy nodded. She turned and gave Miles a quick kiss on the cheek. She then spoke to her back-up singers, "Let's take a break, okay?"

With that she jumped off of the stage and linked arms with Nora.

"Darling," she looked at her friend, "sweetie, honey, there's nothing for you to do here. You're just passing time until you can run home and get ready for tonight."

"I'm having fun," Nora protested.

"Listen," Miles said as he joined the two girls, "life or not, we'd like to leave some songs as a surprise for you tonight."

Nora shrugged, "Okay, have it your way, I'll go find someway to occupy my time."

The door to the club opened before Nora, Lucy, and Miles, had reached it. The boy who entered through the doorway was of medium height, had frosted blond hair gelled to keep his bangs up off of his forehead. The boy with a cute face, modest posture, but an ego that would tower that of most guys at MSA, combined.

"Hey," Brett tucked his hands into his pockets, "I was hoping we could talk. You know the semester's over, maybe our fight could be too." He was directing his words towards Nora.

Lucy clicked her tongue, "At least you have something to pass the time."

Nora shook her head, "No, I don't." She glanced at Brett, "Because I'm not interested."

"Nora," Brett protested as she brushed by him, walking out of the door of _Del Mar._ He turned to glance at Miles and Lucy.

Miles gave him a glare and turned, returning to the stage. Lucy shook her head and mouthed "Sorry." to him as she walked off and followed behind her boyfriend. Brett simply sighed and turned around, leaving the club as quickly as he came.

XXXX

Tyler and Mac were laughing as they proceeded to the Baltimore Motor Inn, both sweaty from the match but content from their victory. Once they walked in to Mac's apartment, his mother almost immediately erupted from the bathroom in her waitress outfit.

"Hey Ms. Carter," Tyler said as she walked by and kissed both boys on the cheek.

"Hey ma," Mac began, "you off to work already?"

His mom nodded, "I'm working a double tonight so I can have next Friday off. I've got a surprise for you two boys so make sure you're here to enjoy it."

Tyler and Mac nodded. It was good to see her acting somewhat normal again. Not surprisingly, she was hit hard by Skinny's death and she had just recently begun to piece back together her life. Tyler managed to glance at the digital clock on the microwave, and jumped when he saw the time.

"Oh snap," he gave Ms. Carter a hug and slapped Mac's hand, "I gotsta head out ya'll. Later." With that, Tyler rushed out the door. He would have to run to his house to have time to shower and change before Nora picked him up for the dance that night.


End file.
